A Bad Girl
by The Big Pen
Summary: Something's ripping at the barrier and attacking a human girl who Hiei gets to protect by himself! But how can he when she's as cunning as a fox and has a tongue sharper than the sharpest sword? HieiOC Full Summary inside.
1. A New Case

People always say personality is the first impression, like when people talk to you for the first time or something, but its actually not. It's physical looks. Whether they look good or not is your first impression and that's the truth of it. Shallow, aren't we?

My first impression of her? 

She was pretty, for sure, not that I liked that kind of thing, but you couldn't deny it. She looked tough, too. Her whole air and aura about her screamed kick ass, especially those gaudy necklaces.

She had normal black hair, long, and dyed red at the bottom unevenly, like flames. It was pretty normal, except that when she turned it seemed to emit a glow. No color, but it seemed…strange? It was a bit hard to describe. 

Her eyes were a normal black color, dark brown maybe? But they too were a bit strange. When they caught the light, they glowed, too. Sometimes with greenish or blueish tints other times visibly red. 

Her face was also quite normal, but there was always a frown visible. Whether she was frowning or if she was smiling, there was always a frown there. From the first time we met, I could tell she had a rough past, either that or an extremely rough day. 

But her strongest, most lasting impression wasn't her necklaces, hair, eyes, or face, it was her kick ass personality. She was tough and wasn't scared of anything, that I'm aware of at least, and she had the sharpest tongue. Anything you throw at her gets doubled and hurled back. She knew her strengths and her weaknesses so well that she could cover it, making her seem perfect in any way except kindness. 

She wasn't that nice, except at school where everything is sugar-coated. She never showed any of her true self at school. It's amazing she even goes to school with her schedule, her life. On a first glance, you'd think she was leader of some ruthless gang that killed innocent people. But then again…

Maybe that kindness she shows at school is real. 

And her bad ass act was a cover up to hid her weaknesses. Or maybe she wanted that reputation so no one would mess with her. Maybe she can't show the world her bad side, but can't get rid of it either. Who knows? She probably couldn't even answer it…  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bad Ass Girl               _By: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from YYH or IY not that you thought I did…

Full Summary:

The Spirit Detectives have a new case. A strange girl named Hitomi needs to be protected from IT and IT is not one to be defied. From the depths of the Makai comes IT, ripping a hole in the barrier. Yusuke and Kuwabara are at the front, keeping the barrier from leaking demons while Hiei and Kurama stay with Hitomi, but a International Science Fair sends Kurama to the U.S. where his mothers 'always wanted to be' and Hiei is left with Hitomi for the moment. But what is really so special, so different about Hitomi anyway? Looking normal at first glance, she is truly not as her story unfolds and her secrets are revealed.  

I'm starting another fanfiction. I know. Another one???? When you've got two others to finish??? Tee hee. I couldn't resist. I guess I just like getting ahead of myself. I'll finish THE GLARE OF A FIRE DEMON pretty soon, and once this one slows down a bit, I'll get full speed back onto TO OUTWIT A FOX, but for now here's my newest ficcy (this takes place after the 1st Dark Tournament, but before Sensui kinda like if Sensui was never there) …

BAD ASS GIRL 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1      A New Case

_~*~ Hiei ~*~ _

We were all in Koenma's office, again. This baby really thinks I have no life, but running aroung doing his errands, no matter how true that may be…

"I'm assuming you've all watched the video?" Koenma glanced around the room. Ah…the wonders of Koenma Productions, managed to make me fall asleep…

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said dryly, "On with it."

Koenma cast a dissaproving glance at Yusuke but continued, "There was quite a hole ripped in the barrier sometime last week. Something has escaped into the living world, but we don't know what. It was quite a powerful demon and the hole is quite large. Already there have been attacks on the humans."

Yusuke groaned, "We just got back from the whole tournament thing and now we have to deal with this?"

"Yes, normally I'd just get you to keep all the demons at bay while we repair the hole, but all the demon attacks have been directed at one human. A girl by the name of Hitomi." A picture of her was shown on the screen. 

"Damn…" Yusuke said. Kuwabara silently agreed with a nod of his head. 

"She is quite the looker," Koenma joked, "But we have no files on her, except her human life and school and stuff. That doesn't explain why these demon attacks have been aimed at her. There was an attack on her school just a week ago, and then there was one at her apartment building three days ago. It's defiently her, their target that is."

"That may be so," Kurama added, "but the hole is still priority correct? Closing the hole would stop the attacks, right?"

"Probably," Koenma said thoughtfully, "but repairing a hole that large would require time. Time that you four will buy for us."

"You plan this how…?" Yusuke asked motioning his hand in a 'continue on' fashion.

"You and Kuwabara will assist me in keeping the demons from crossing the barrier while we fix the hole. Kurama and Hiei will look after the girl. I have personally met the girl already," Koenma continued.

"You have?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. My eyebrow was also raised in question though I didn't voice it.

"Yes. She needs to know what's going on and deserves to know too. She's expecting to meet you two today." I don't want to babysit!

"Ok," Kurama said answering for the both of us. Damn if only I had said 'no'… "Where and when is she expecting us?" Always so pratical that stupid fox. 

"Tonight at…" he glanced at the clock that hung above on the wall. The hands spun for a second before landing in a 5:22 position…either that or 5:23, stupid hand was right in between… "six, in the park by the tree." The picture of the park came to the screen along with the girl sitting on the bench with a book in hand. "She's early…Oh well. No problem. Kurama and Hiei, you guys are dismissed. Yusuke and Kuwabara, let's talk stragedy…"

I heard Yusuke mutter 'Oh boy' as Kurama and I exited the room. "Hey Hiei, you think you can handle protecting this girl on your own?"

"Hn?" I stopped to face him.

"Well, you see, my mom kinda has always wanted to see the United States and theres this big competition with science and stuff and its international and held in the U.S. so my mom and I were going to go and…"

"You're stuttering. I'll be okay by myself if that's what your asking." 

"Thanks Hiei, I won't be able to meet the girl either. But promise me you'll try to get along. Talk a little and don't kill her. We're _protecting _her, ok? Remember that."

"Hn."

"Great. See you later?" Kurama asked leaving without an answer. As if I would give one anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked slowly into the park. I was already a bit late and she was there since 5:22 or 5:23 maybe longer, not that I cared…

As I made my way there, I saw her sitting there reading the book in the dark. The light weren't on and yet she was reading. Were human eyes able to do that? She sensed my presence and looked up to see me standing there. 

She acknoledged my presence and motioned for me to sit on the bench with her. I rolled my eyes, no way I was sitting there. She sighed, "You're the guard dog Koenma sent aren't you?"

I glared at her, "Who are you calling a 'dog'?"

She said dryly, "You. Koenma told me all about you. Said the short one had a sorry ass atitude and the tall one had a great one though what he considers great can't be all that great. I'll assume you're the shorter one?"

I nodded, glaring all the while. She smiled, a bit slyly, "Not many people come any shorter than you."

Her words hit home and my sword was at her neck in less than a second. I wanted to say something, but decided against it and used my sword as a silent threat. 

She looked at me, "You can't kill me. If you do, who knows what will happen, eh? I've got better things to do than sit around for an hour so I'm going home. You follow me. Sheath your stupid sword and heel."

I narrowed my eyes. Who did this girl think she was? Strange thing was that she wasn't even scared a bit. Her aura was as calm as ever, impressive for any human. I sheathed my sword. I heard her mutter, "Stupid mutt." My hand instintively reached my sword again. _Damn it Koenma, damn this all. _

Clenching my fist I let go of the sword. I couldn't kill her. I was _protecting _her. Some protecting I'll do if she keeps throwing insults, protecting her grave…

She stood up. She wasn't much taller than I was, only an inch or so. I didn't feel remotely short compared to her. She was short herself… "By the way, Hiei," spitting out my name as if was the worst insult ever, "I'm Hitomi remember that."

Hitomi started to walk out of the park. I followed. Ah, the ever loyal dog. Damn. "Where's Kurami anyway?"

"Kurama," I corrected her instantaneously.

"Kurama, Kurami, same difference," she responded with a wave of her hand. "So…?"

"Science fair."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

She turned a corner and looked back at me, "Technically black isn't a color." _Who cares…? _"But who cares? Black's mine too." _Looks like no one cares._

"This is the building," Hitomi pointed up at the tall apartment building. "I live on the 6th floor. I'll show you where the stairs are…over there," she nodded her head in the direction of them. "Let's go."

I nodded and continued to follow her. This was going to be a hell of an assignment for me. Temptation to kill her so great…

"Hurry up," Hitomi was already at the top of the first flight of stairs. I didn't even see her go up. She watched as I started up, "Stop dragging your feet. That's so annoying," she flicked her head. Her hair seemed to glow catching the reflection of the moon that was already up. 

Her apartment was clean and really, really black. The walls were all black and the curtains too. It was like walking into a dead person's house or something. A funeral maybe? Not that I objected, after all, black was my favorite 'color'.

"Welcome. It's not much, but it gets the job done. You can have my parents' room." She pointed at the door on the right. "But first, anything you want to eat?"

Why was she nice all of a sudden? "Anything."

She nodded, "Make yourself at home. Get comfortable," she sniffed at the air, "Take a shower. I'll call when I've got something we can eat." _Nice…right…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

There you go peoples! First chappie. This is my third ficcy, second YYH ficcy so be nice. ^_~ 

How'd you guys like it (or how'd you guys _not _like it, depending on if you liked it or not ^_~) R&R 

Hope the beginning wasn't too boring…


	2. A Day at School

I may not look real nice sometimes, but I can be, sort of. At school I'm probably the nicest girl anyone has ever met, unless they 'walk the allies'. You know, like gang members or something. I wasn't exactly a gang member, but I did seem like it to anyone whos met me on the streets. 

It's probably my attitude. I'm sometimes really mean and self-centered, but I don't care. I was a bad ass girl. I could kick any guys' ass and they wouldn't be able to scratch me. It was like that since I was little, but I never understood it. Koenma says I have strange powers of some sort and the demons want to get rid of me before I get rid of them. Bull shit… 

I wasn't that powerful or anything. I guess I was pretty sulf-sufficient though. I lived without parents for years now and I'm just fine. I guess I'm kind of like my brother. 

My brother wasn't someone to mess with, that's for sure. He was tough and he actually killed a person before. I didn't hate him for it though, I've killed before too…

Me and him…we weren't normal kids. We were strange and our reputation preceded us before we moved to get away. Everyone thought us to be serial killers or something. We both left no evidence and nothing could be traced back to us except our bragging tendecies. And we didn't really care, but we couldn't have the police on us, so we left for another city. Police weren't all that smart anyway. They couldn't track two people who only moved a hundred kilometers away. 

After that, we kept a low profile or rather, I did. My brother joined a street gang a few years ago and since then has killed the former leader and taken his place. I'm actually kind of proud of him…yea, I know, I was strange.

I kept it cool though. Sweet-talked at school and everyone thinks I'm nice. What a laugh for them if they really knew me. Hehe, it'd be a laugh for me anyways.

And then after just a bit there were these really ugly monsters, demon things, that attacked me. They attacked at school and at home, but I wasn't scared. I killed the demons with short hand daggars, they weren't powerful, and I didn't have a fragile conscious. I couldn't care less who I killed, especially if they bothered me. 

I met Koenma shortly after. He's quite the stud, I thought he was pretty hot. And then I met Hiei. Hiei…how am I supposed to describe him?

He was…strange. For one, I could tell he wasn't human and for another he was pretty similar to me in some respects which is 'strange'. Not only did I meet him, he now lives in my apartment, but I don't think he stays for the night. Guys can't make beds that good, it isn't possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bad Ass Girl               **_By:Jineka_

Disclaimers: Must I write a disclaimer everytime? I don't own YYH or IY (I'm borrowing some IY characters but they only play a little part).

As some of you know, I'm not the most reliable writer or anything. In fact, starting from October last year I started three fanfictions including this one and none are finished. But have no doubt. I will finish all of them sooner or later (It's probably the 'later' though). The first couple chapters will come out pretty fast, but don't get used to it. After this ficcy slows down some, I'll go back to finishing up my other two ficcys and continue to write this one so it'll be slower. Enjoy the fast updates while you can (Yes, I think a chappie every week or so is really fast ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2      A Day at School

~*~ _Hitomi ~*~_

I woke up early in the morning as per usual and stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower. I turned the water more toward the cold than the hot. It always wakes me up, sometimes it wakes me up so good I scream really loud. I didn't scream this time though, didn't want to scare Hiei away on the first day.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. Picking up a tooth brush, I started brushing my teeth. This was the result of watching all those ugly yellow teeth-ed people. They are so disgusting. 

After my intense brushing and flossing, yes _intense _brushing and flossing, I picked up a hair brush and dryed my hair. My hair dryer was too loud. It always caught me off guard. I'd turn it on, yelp, and turn it off, and then I'd have to turn it on again!

I looked around for my clothes, but I guess I forgot them in my room. I rewrapped the towel around me and turned to open the door, but it was already open.

Hiei was standing there dumbly hand still on the door knob. I smiled seductively and purred, "Can't resist me, eh?" He didn't even blink as I walked over and placed a kiss on his lips. I mentally smirked, guys were so stupid.

I released him and he stood there, just stood there. "That enough for you?" I purred again. He nodded dumbly, he was still in shock, I could tell. "Good," changing my tone immediately I started to yell at him, "HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING. GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM, YOU STUPID PERVERT!" I proceded to slam the door in his face and it actually made contant. 

Opps…hope I didn't break his nose or something. I heard him walk away. At least, his legs seem to be working fine…

I opened the door catiously and peeked out. No one was there. I ran back to my room to change. 

I came back out with my school uniform on, like everyone else's except my skirt was much longer reaching past my knees. I had burns all up one of my legs and cuts, too. Some loving parents I had, huh? Headmaster has seen it and granted permission for my long skirt. No one at schools notices let alone cares.

"Hiei? You still here?" I yelled looking in the kitchen. No one was there. _He must've left, the idiot… Oh well. _Top priority now was getting to school on time. I glanced at the clock hanging above the kitchen table. No way I was getting there on time today…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kago! Aya! Sango!" I yelled making my way toward my three friends, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango.

"'Tomi!" Kagome said as she watched me approach. "We thought for sure you weren't coming today."

"Yeah," Ayame piped, "You're never late!"

I laughed, "When did that become a statement. I was late before right?"

Sango looked at me and laughed, "Actually no."

"Whatever!" Who cares if I was never late before? I had nothing to do at home and I was an early riser…

Kagome smiled slyly as a boy walked over, "Hey Sango. Look who it is." Sango turned to face the boy and immediately turned back and began staring at the ground. "It's Miroku!"

Sango really likes Miroku and I could tell that Miroku liked her too, but he was basically a player and a total pimp. He gropes any pretty girl he sees!

"Look whos with him Kago!" Ayame sung out, "It's the love of your life, Inuyasha!"

Kagome blushed at this. Sango thanked Ayame. These were my friends, the girls who loved to tease each other. "It's Kouga! Aya's love," Kagome retorted hoping to embarrass her friend. 

I smiled, "Not gonna work, my friend." I was right. Ayame smiled proudly, she wasn't one to be embarrass about Kouga, she pratically obessed over him anyway. 

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted toward the three boys walking down the hall, "You're looking as sexy as ever!" I watched as Kouga flashed a smile toward Ayame before walking off with Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome was frowning, "Why can't I ever get you?" Ayame shrugged, smiling smugly. Kagome sighed, "It's always the same. I tease Sango, because I can't tease you or Tomi and then you tease me. You and Tomi should be teased more."

I laughed, "What can you tease me about? Nothing! And Ayame, you really think anything'll embarrass her?" 

Kagome pouted, "Darn! You're right!"

We all laughed, including Kagome. We were really tight friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was after school. All my classes were a blur as the day passed. I had already found Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. We were going to walk home soon.

I caught a movement out of the corner of eye, I turned to look at the source. I all saw was a black blur but I was completely sure that that was Hiei. What was he doing? Spying on me?

"Tomi-chan?" Sango looked at me worridely. "You ok?"

I turned back to my friends, "Oh, I'm fine. Thought I saw something was all…"

Ayame faced me and looked into my eyes. She squinted, then frowned, and then was suddenly all smiles, "Who is he?"

My face flushed, was I that readable? It's not even like I _like _Hiei or anything. He was just there, it was out of my hands! "Huh?"

Ayame caught my flushed face and grinned even wider, "C'mon Tomi. 'Fess up. Who's the guy?"

Kagome gasped, "Tomi?!"

"What?" I backed up away from them.

"Tell us!" Ayame shouted, grinning wider and wider. What a stretchy face?

"It's no one! He's a jackass of a dog, nothing more!" I rethought what I said. I mentally hit myself, when did I become that stupid?

Sango's eyes widened in surprise, "I thought Aya was joking…" She smiled slyly, "So there is a guy."

The three of them took each others hands and started dancing around me, "Tomi has a guy in her life, Tomi has a guy in her life!"

"Stop it!" I grinned, "It's not funny."

"Tomi has finally bloomed, it's about time, girl!" Ayame sighed dramatically. I laughed, I guess it was a bit funny.

"So who is it?" Kagome asked.

I blushed, "It's really nobody." Damn, damn, damn.

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango wore identical grins as they linked arms and pulled me along with them, "Tomi has a guy in her life! Tomi has a guy in her life!" Although it was already after school by about half an hour, there were still kids in school. Most of turned to listen at this 'song' my friends were singing.

"Guys! People are looking!" I yelled at them, trying to break free and get out of the school.

They looked at one another and started to scream, "TOMI HAS A GUY IN HER LIFE!! TOMI HAS A GUY IN HER LIFE!!" Twitch, twitch.

"KAGOME! SANGO! AYAME!" I broke free, my face red.

Kagome started laughing. Ayame and Sango then followed suit. They pointed at me and laughed. I guess it was pretty contagious and I started laughing too.

I stopped suddenly. Was that Hiei? He was standing at the school entrance! What the fuck was he here for?! "Tomi-chan?" Sango questioned, following my gaze. Her eyes widened and she nudged Ayame, pointing at Hiei.

Ayame grinned widely again. Oh boy… "Look who it is, guys. It's Tomi's guy!"

"IT IS NOT! HIEI IS JUST A STUPID DOG!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^_^ That was fun to write! Poor Hitomi-chan. Some friends!! Tsk tsk tsk.

R&R 


	3. Ice Cream

One thing that annoyed the hell out of me was humans. Another thing that annoyed me was the female half of any species. Black widows fight over a girl and then they mate and then the female eats him! They're fighting for a sooner death! Watching the humans in everyday life, I'd have to say that the female is dominant over the male in more than half of the human relationships. 

Now combine them and you get something that annoys the two hells out of me. Female humans, annoying high school girls that thought that they were better than me to be specific.

That girl! Hitomi; she is such a bitch! She gets all pissy real fast and she has a knack for saying the worst possible thing for any situation! And she calls me a dog! A dog! This Hiei reduced to a human domesticated pet! Twitch, twitch.

But she's okay actually. I watched her during school, mainly out of lack of anything better to do. She was so different at school; she was almost attractive. Attractive personality wise, that is. She was always quite good-looking. Defiantly prettier than some lesser demon females, those slugs…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bad Ass Girl **           _By: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH or IY…but I'd love to own Hiei…my little slave dog (And I mean that in all innocence ^_~).

Whoot! Third chappie. Aren't you excited?! I bet half of you who are reading this always skip the author's note. I don't blame you of course, I do all the time! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3      Ice Cream

_~*~ Hiei ~*~_

"IT IS NOT! HIEI IS JUST A STUPID DOG!!!"

I heard Hitomi yell approaching the gate of the school. I sighed irritably, oh god can't I kill her? I am NOT a stupid dog, contrary to popular belief…

She stalked toward me and slapped me across the face really hard before returning to her friends. Twitch, twich. "Man…I can't believe she just did that…" the one with the red pigtails whispered to the others.

"Yea, I know…I always knew Tomi was tough and all, but this…" whispered another girl with a long black ponytail. 

The girls nodded among themselves. I stood where I was at the gate contemplating the situation. I could tell her off, but with the other human girls? But if I didn't she might think I'm weak or something…hmm…the big choices in life.

"Tomi-chan…should you really have done that…?" Ms. Pigtails asked.

"Ayame. I really don't care if I did or didn't," Hitomi replied. 

"But it still was rude, dog or not," Ayame said a smile slowly appearing. "Invite him to the hangout with us."

The other two girls' eyes widened a second and they both broke out in smiles. "Aya…" Hitomi pleaded looking around, "Sango…Kago…" She looked over at me. I stood there and stared back. "No fair, that's triple-teaming." 

Kagome grinned, "It's time the tables turned and we all picked on Tomi-chan anyway."

Hitomi thought it over and sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'll invite him, but if he says no then no more bothering me."

Sango grinned, "Nope. Invite him. If he says no then beg him…I dare you to beg him and say…" she leaned over to whisper into Hitomi's ear.

"WHAT?!" Hitomi yelled breaking away from the group, "SANGO! You can't be serious!"

Ayame and Kagome were jumping up and down, "What? What?" Sango leaned over and whispered into their ears. They burst out laughing and Ayame fell over and started pounding the ground. 

"That's a good one!" Ayame yelled, still laughing on the ground. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, what dare was that good…that had something to do with me? That was a creepy thought. Best avoid it, let's see…they said that Hitomi had to say something if I said no…great all I have to do is say yes. 

Hitomi was standing near me already, "Sorry about that. Want to come with me and my friends to the hangout?" I bet she was silently praying for me to say yes. Yes or no…

"I have better things to do with my time," I said dryly. She gulped before slipping into a seductive smile.

"But it'd be more fun with you. Whatever better things you have to do, I can show you a better time…" With that she started to dance around me, slowly, erotically, what the hell was she thinking actually doing the dare!

She wrapped her arms around my neck and bit at my ear. "Fuck me…"

So that was the dare… "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled pushing her away from me. She fell down and I saw her eyes flash red for a second, but they went back to their normal color fast.

"I know you enjoyed that," she said simply dusting herself off as she stood up. 

Her friends were nearby and heard every word. They stood there shaking with silent laughter, but Ayame couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing and pointing (ahem, at me) and Sango, Kagome, and Hitomi started laughing too.

I had my sword at Hitomi's neck for the second time in two days. All the laughter was cut through immediately and a ghostly silence settled over us. Hitomi stared at me boredly, "You know you can't…"

I narrowed my eyes, though she made a fool out of me, slapped me, and laughed at me, she was right. I couldn't kill her. I was helpless.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We all sat at Hitomi and friends' 'hangout' which was nothing more than a small ice-cream parlor that Ayame's grandfather owned. Her grandfather was so hairy everywhere. Like his face had so much white hair growing out of it and stuff. He looked like a dog or a wolf…

Hitomi's friends kept whispering stuff like 'idiot…carrying a sword…' and 'Tomi got mixed up with a guy like that?' and '…homocidal tendencies…' It was kind of creepy who they kept giving me the evil eye getting all protective and stuff. Human girls…

I watched as they talked about school. Sango about 'the stupid pervert' aka Miroku, Ayame about 'the sexiest man alive' aka Kouga, and Kagome about Inuyasha and how he was 'always flirting with that Kikyou,' yea, the normal girl stuff.

This was so stupid, why did Koenma leave me to the girl? Why not Yusuke and Kuwabara? I bet I could stop the demons from entering the human world better! And Kurama ditching out on all the 'fun'…that bastard.

"So Hiei, how far have you gotten with our little Tomi-chan?" Ayame asked.

"What?!" Hitomi and I yelled and stood up at the same time. "Why would I have anything to do with her/him?!" We promptly sat down simultaneously.

Hitomi's friends looked at one another, "Denial," they nodded.

"Guys!" Hitomi blushed, "Stop it! It's not funny!"

Ayame put her hand on her chin thinking, "Looks pretty funny to me."

Kagome laughed, "The tables have really turned, my friend." 

Hitomi frowned. "Radish and onion is not for eating," she huffed getting up.

Sango nodded, "See you later Tomi-chan?"

"When we get together and learn," Hitomi replied. What the hell are they saying? Don't tell me they have got some secret language or something…that's even creepier than the evil eyes!

I watched Hitomi leave the building and thinking fast, got up to follow her. No way I was staying with her creepy friends. As I walked out the door I heard Ayame coo, "Just like a loyal puppie-dog, how adorable!"

I clenched my fist, just keep walking Hiei, pretend you didn't hear that. Big open spaces, big open spaces. Heck with this! Maybe I'll try venting my frustrations on Hitomi?

"Are you coming or not?" Hitomi stood in front of me. "Let's go home." I am not a dog! I have better things to do! Or so I tried, in vain, to convince myself. 

"Yea, yea, I'll follow you." We walked a bit in silence.

"I don't really want to go home yet, mind if we head to the city?" Hitomi asked.

"It really doesn't matter what I say, you'll still go," I answered vaguely.

She laughed, cutely, "I guess you're right, so the real question is want to come with me?"

I really had nothing else to do… "Hn."

She looked at me oddly, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Hn."

"Okay whatever."


	4. Demons

On the streets and in the alley, two groups of people ruled. I won't call them gangs, but that was technically what they were. There was my big brother's 'group' and the others known as Bloods. They were blood thristy, merciless thugs, the whole bunch of them. They prowled the streets with hidden guns and their trademark red badanas tied proudly on their ugly heads.

Big bro is leader and is called Boss by those that know him as their leader. They weren't evil or trigger-happy like the Bloods. They were just people just like everyone else. Hirota Hagishimi was one. Often called Hiro, he was a really hot guy. Girls lined up to meet him and to have sex with him. Hiro would always be with some new girl every night and everyone just thought it was funny.

Hiro really was a good guy. He was nice and funny, even with his perverted tendencies. Being with Hiro made people smile. People at cash registers, gas stations, and even children liked Hiro. Which goes to show that even supposed gang members don't always have to be evil bullies.

I won't go into the inner workings of this gang because first off I'm not in it, contrary to popular belief. Sometimes I like to hang with my bro, no big deal. I didn't get into fights. I don't defend my brother. If someone has a grudge against him, I really don't care.

Second, because you probably don't want to know if it gets bloody or awful or something.

Third, well, there really is no third reason.

**Bad Ass Girl         **_By:Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own Hiei or any other YYH character so you can put down those papers, Mr. Lawyer.

Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever, and there probably isn't going to be another chapter in a long while. Sorry, that's just the way I am. There's no point in flamming me for this because I already know I'm not reliable in the getting chapters out department.

Chapter 4         Demons

_ Hitomi _

"Ok, let's head to the city, but first, home. I seriously need to get out of this uniform. It has nothing going for it at all." My dry, uncaring voice was back now that we had left the hangout. It was as if I was leaving one life and going to the next. I had to do this every single day. Welcome to my life.

"Hn." Hiei gave a little grunt to show that he had heard.

I walked slowly, looking around at the buildings and trees, "You have a speech defect or do you just like seeming stupid?" I glanced back at Hiei. His eyes had narrowed dangerously. I smirked, bugging Hiei was turning into a really fun sport. "Or maybe its because dogs don't speak..."

Hiei growled, a scowl evident on his face. This was so much fun! "You know, all this growling is making me think you really are a dog. There are so many similarities, one being the stench."

"You little bitch!" Hiei had his sword unsheathed and held it threateningly at me. I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Thinks that scares me?" I raised an eyebrow keeping a small smile on my face. Hiei narrowed his eyes again, and by now they were blazing. That's enough for one day I guess. "I'll mellow out ok? So you can get rid of the pointy stick."

Hiei continued to glare at me, but sheathed his sword. I smiled and started walking again.

We got to the building in a few minutes.

"Wait for me here ok?" I glanced back at Hiei, "I'll be down in a sec."

"Hn."

I shrugged, "Whatever." I ran up the stairs and quickly unlocked the door to my room. I pulled out a comfy pair of black, cargo pants and a red shirt with 'The Devil's Daughter' written in scrawly black print. I changed to an old pair of sneakers and pulled my hair back with a ribbon. I grabbed a sweater as I ran back down the stairs.

Hiei was still there, looking up at the sky. I went to stand next to him and glanced in the direction his eyes were in, "Clouds...very interesting." He ignored me. I grabbed his arm, "C'mon let's go. We still got a couple hours before dark."

I linked my arm around his and pulled him down the street. He looked at me saying with just a hint of sarcasm, "Nice shirt. It's completely you."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I know. It is, isn't it?" We were walking toward the city side by side, arms linked together, and he didn't even object. I blushed and quickly hid my face by turning to face the other direction. I was positive he didn't notice. _What the fuck are you thinking, girl? Breathe in, breathe out. Keep your cool! _

"Hiei? Wanna grab a burger?" I asked, my face, thankfully, back to normal.

"Hn."

I bit into the burger and decided it was bland. I emptied thirteen packets of ketchup and took another bite, globs of ketchup ending up on my face.

"That is so lady-like..." Hiei said dryly as he watch me eat the burger.

I rolled my eyes, "I try." I bit into the burger again, chewed, and swallowed. This was getting to be a long and boring night. Nothing interesting was happening and I felt myself slip out of sarcastically-happy mode and into my 'normal' mode meaning dry and sardonic.

"Tomi-kun!"

I turned to see Hiro walking into the burger shop with another one of his little 'one-night-stand' women. I watched as he approached taking another bite of my messy burger.

"It's nice to see you out these days. I haven't seen you with the Boss lately. Are you guys fighting again?" Hiro sat down at a table next to us.

"No, just because we don't hang out like best buds doesn't mean we're fighting. Who's the bitch this time?" I asked nodding toward the female body latched onto Hiro. She glared at me venomously.

Hiro smiled, "This is Hana. Hana, that's Hitomi."

Hana forced a smile, her eyes still glaring with animosity, "Nice to meet you, Hitomi-san."

I grabbed a napkin and wiped the ketchup off my face. "Polite one, _this _time, eh, Hiro?" Hana's smile faltered. I smirked.

"Don't be such an ice queen, Tomi-kun. By the way, who's the black-haired shorty you got there with you?" Hiro glanced at Hiei. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

I laughed mentally at Hiei's discomfort, but kept a straight face, "That's nobody. Just a bodyguard. So, what's up my bro these days?"

Hiro slipped an arm around Hana, "Oh, the usual, says he's taking care of business. But between you and me, he's acting real weird these days. He doesn't meet with us when he says he will. Them Bloods call me and guys names and Boss don't even do nothing about it."

"Do anything about it," I corrected him. I paused a second before saying, "He's finally cracking under all the pressure, I'll bet."

"Boss thrives on pressure, you know that." Hana was whispering into Hiro's ear. Hiro suddenly smiled, "Me and the lady will be going now."

I snorted, "If you see my bro, tell him to keep his cool, we can't afford to blow the secret."

"Alright, bye Tomi-kun," Hiro waved and left, the door swinging before it stopped.

I finished off the rest of my burger quickly, wiped the ketchup off my face, and threw the trash away, "Ready to go, Hiei?" He nodded and we both got up and walked out.

It wasn't late, but the sun had already gone down and the streets and alleys were already dark. The moon was hidden behind some clouds and the only light came from the blinking street lights above.

We headed down the street and suddenly I felt a chill. I could tell Hiei felt it, too. He was looking around his hand on his sword. "Hiei? What's going on?"

"Demons."

And all of a sudden, they came. A group of figures dropped to the ground in front of us. I could see their many eyes glancing around before all stopping on me. "Hiei, I'm not armed," I said keeping a calm voice. It was my way of saying asking for help.

Next chapter, Hiei's point of view. I've got it planned out, but it probably won't be here in a long while, sorry.

Review please.


	5. Hospital

There was something so annoying about her that irked me every time my eyes saw her petite figure, but of course, I had no idea what that something might be. I really did not want to guess why either. And even though it does bother me, I always catch myself doing so, looking at her that is, whether it be when she goes to that school of hers or when we're walking together, and sometimes it actually feels good, like I'm content with something.

I still don't know much about her, but I'm listening and finding out new things about her. At night she cries silently, arms wrapped around an old and worn stuffed bear, and sometimes I really wish that I could comfort her, but I don't.

There's something real special about her, obviously. Why would someone target her otherwise? But what was so special about her? She herself didn't seem to know.

And even though I do have a lot of questions, I won't ask her. I'll keep my mouth shut and wait until she decides to tell me, and if she doesn't, I still won't ask. I guess it's just me, listening and making sarcastic comments, and saying something every once in a while.

-

**Bad Ass Girl **_by: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't Yu Yu Hakusho, surprise surprise.

I haven't updated in a while… No excuses except that I'm lazy… Sorry about that people.

Also you may have noticed but the dividers I used to use aren't working and if the ones that I'm using now don't work, just try to figure out where the breaks are.

-

Chapter 5 Hospital

_-Hiei-_

I eyed the demons warily. They looked weak enough, but why send such weak demons and such a small number of them for an assassination? Surely whoever's behind this had realized that Hitomi was no ordinary girl. She could take a couple of ugly lower class demons.

I pulled out my sword and made pieces of the demons. The pieces seemed to sizzle and evaporate, turning in an odorous purple gas. "Oh my god, that smells nasty," Hitomi said covering her nose with her jacket, "Hey, what's it doing?"

The gas was reforming and becoming solid again. The demons were back. Though they were ugly and big, signs of a weak lower class, these weren't ordinary demons. Reformation and regeneration were pretty rare among the race. What were they?

I sliced through the herd again and once again the pieces sublimated into a purple gas. "Get back," I said to Hitomi. She nodded and stepped back a bit. The demons were back and their number seemed a bit larger...

They were reproducing! The solid ones were giving off gas that formed new monsters. "What the hell are they?" Hitomi asked backing up.

"Some species of demon," I answered vaguely, I didn't know exactly what they were either. I stepped back and sliced through the first row, but they were back almost immediately. I narrowed my eyes. There seemed to be no weak spot. How could anyone get rid of something that wasn't solid, but was a gas? I grabbed Hitomi and began to run, pulling her behind me, "Let's get out of here."

The demons followed, sluggishly crawling at such a slow pace I turned around and stopped. The demons started to sizzle even though I hadn't touched them. "Hiei! They're changing forms!" And sure enough, the demons were becoming gas again. They hovered in the air for a short period and suddenly launched themselves at us.

"Come on!" I grabbed Hitomi again and ran, looking back only to see that the gas was following easily. I picked Hitomi up and started to run again. "I can run you know," she said with a small pout.

"Too slow," and I was right. The purple gas followed and when I sped it, it sped up. At the pace we were going, it was going to catch us soon.

The gas slowly surrounded us, suffocating us with its horrendous smell. Hitomi began to cough, "Hiei, I can't breathe…" Her words faded, her eyes closed, and she lost consciousness.

I squinted through the purple haze and stopped. It had already surrounded us; Hitomi was already out of it, what was I supposed to do? I coughed, feeling the gas' effect on me. I could barely breathe.

All of a sudden, I heard an explosion. I turned my gaze to where the sound had come from. The purple gas was exploding itself! My eyes widened as I realized what this meant. I felt an explosion on my left side and felt a sharp pain on my left leg and arm. I dropped to my knees, dropping Hitomi onto the ground in the process, coughing and grabbed my arm with my other hand.

Another explosion sounded and engulfed Hitomi's lower half in flames. "Shit." I tried to move closer to her, but the rest of the gas exploded, blinding me in a flash of light. I felt my body howl with pain and then…

It was black.

-

I opened my eyes slowly. I was surrounded by white, white walls, white curtains… I sat up suddenly, where was I? A jolt of pain ran up the side of my body and I dropped back onto the bed. I was in some sort of human hospital.

I rested a couple of minutes, thinking back to the fight I had had with the gas demons. Hitomi! I sat up suddenly again. Where was she? Was she ok? Another jolt of pain and I was back lying on the bed. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again.

First things first. I checked myself for damage. My left leg was throbbing with dulled pain and completely bandaged up, as was my left arm. My right side seemed unharmed. I tried moving my right arm, but it wasn't responding. Unharmed? Yeah right.

"Hiei?"

I turned to face the source of the voice. It was Kurama. I grunted to show that I was conscious again.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief, "You're pretty mangled up, you know? What happened?"

I sat up again, slowly this time and pulled myself back so that I could lean on the wall. "How's Hitomi?"

Kurama smiled, "Worried? Her body is in worse condition than yours, but Koenma has a healer tending to her and she should recover fine. How'd you manage to get hurt this bad anyway Hiei?" I pulled a chair over to the side of my bed.

"Hiei!" The new voice belonged to Boton, Koenma's oh-so-helpful assistant. "We were so worried! Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma are looking at the girl. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I said dryly with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh goody," Boton said with a smile, "How did you so badly hurt anyway?"

"Demons."

"Demons. Demons? You couldn't beat them?" She asked raising one eyebrow slightly.

I kept my mouth shut. I hated to admit that I couldn't beat those demons. Boton put her hands on her hips, "Well you're just a fountain of information today. I'm going to check on the boys." With that, she left the room leaving Kurama and I alone in the room.

"What kind were they?" Kurama asked with a frown, "You're not one that can't defend himself."

Kurama was someone I could talk to. "I really don't know. They could turn into a gas."

"Sublimate?"

"Yeah, into this purple gas that suffocates you. My sword had no effect, they just sublimated. The gas moves very fast and I couldn't out run him because I was carrying Hitomi." Kurama raised his eyebrows at this and almost smiled, "She runs too slowly," I replied to the implication.

"Go on," Kurama said calmly with a small smile playing on his lips.

"The gas smells really bad and it chokes people and then it explodes. I was weakened by the suffocation and the first couple explosions took me out, so I don't know much more."

Kurama frowned, "We found you in the morning. When were you there?"

"Yesterday evening."

"There was no trace of the demons when I found you, so we don't know if it suicides or just has explosives with it." He paused, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Hiei!" It was Koenma. "I see that you are up. What happened?"

Kurama smiled, "I'll tell you later, sir."

"Oh, ok. Come Kurama, we'll leave Hiei to rest."

I didn't want to rest, but they left anyway, leaving me to do nothing. The throbbing pain on my side was almost gone and I had nothing to do or focus on. This was going to be boring.

----

This chapter was an action-y filler. I'm really not good at action (I specialize in romance, drama, and angst.) so don't completely hate this story if the action sucks.

I don't know why this story is ROMANCE/HUMOR. I might change the humor to drama when I feel like it. If you wanted humor, then you probably would be better off reading something else. The rest of the story will be a combination of action and romance with a splash of humor and drama. I can't wait until we get fluffy, fluffy scenes with Hiei and Hitomi! LOL

Read and Review.


	6. Not a Dog

I've only known Hiei for a couple of days, barely a week, and already I can feel myself changing. I never used to smile this much. It used to be once in a long while, but now almost once every single day, and I found it harder and harder not to smile.

It made me happy just to be able to walk with Hiei and that was strange, one, because of the short time we've known each other, two, the circumstances, him the protector and me the protectee, and three, I'm just not like that.

It was so weird how content I was with my life now, when it used to be me, considering killing myself every now and then. That may sound morbid to you, but I used to feel that I was living for no reason. Now I could feel that I was living for Hiei, and again, we've only known each other a couple of days.

Maybe he was one of God's angels sent to save me, or maybe the Devil's man who would lead to my ultimate demise, and maybe now I was going crazy.

But still… if going crazy would've made me this…, what's a good word…, happy, then I should've tried going crazy a long time ago.

**-**

**Bad Ass Girl **_by:Jineka_

Disclaimers: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, there would be _way _more romance.

Wow that was a fast update. I mean, really fast, considering who I am…

You people can thank **Yahaku-kan **who scared me into writing faster. Yahaku-kan… you really creep me out. I had to keep checking the windows and doors to make sure you weren't there with a knife or something… twitch twitch

Anyways, enjoy this installment peoples!

-

Chapter 6 Not a Dog

_-Hitomi-_

The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was a new face. He didn't seem human from his purple eyes and long purple colored hair, but maybe he was. I didn't exactly know and my mind just wasn't focusing. The only thought going through my head was '_pretty purple hair' _and _'pretty purple eyes'_; I wasn't exactly myself.

I reached out to touch his hair, but he smiled and said in a soft voice, "Don't sit up, it might be hard on your body."

And that's when I realized the pain I was in. I fell back onto the pillow again, "Ow…" My whole body was throbbing with an acute pain and I winced, hoping that the pain wouldn't last too long. A jolt of pain ran up the side of my body and I bit back a scream, my teeth cutting into my lips.

The man with the purple hair stood up, "I see you've realized what bad shape your body is in. Wait a second." His brow creased as he put his hands over my body. His hands began to glow and as they did, the pain lessened considerably. "This might slow down the time it'll take you to get better, but the pain should have been dulled."

I grunted softly. He smiled again, "Good, good. I'm going to tell Koenma that you've come to." He left the room and closed the door gently.

Although the pain had lessened there still remained a dull throb, a small ache that seemed to have lodged itself into my wearied body. I looked down at my body and I grimaced and tested out my limbs. My arms were working much to my relief, but my legs had yet to respond.

My whole body seemed wrapped in bandages and I had a big patch on my left cheek that was starting to itch, but I didn't want to remove the bandage in case of infection or something. I wasn't a doctor, but I knew that infections are really serious.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened and in came Koenma and the purple haired man. Koenma frowned, "Why is her body still looking so bad, Himaru?"

"Her body was in much worse shape before my assistance," the purple haired man, or now Himaru, replied in a calm voice.

Koenma threw a disapproving glance at Himaru before turning his attention on to me. "How are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes, a bad habit of mine, "Fine, except for the fact that I completely covered in bandages, am aching all over, and that I can't move my legs," I listed with a big smile before turning it upside down into an ugly scowl, "I'm fine, really."

Koenma looked at me disapprovingly, but I saw Himaru's mouth turn upward into a small smile. I almost smiled, but keep a straight face.

"How long will it be until she is fully recovered?" Koenma asked.

Himaru answered after a second's though, "About three days."

My eyes widened in surprise. This guy was definitely some sort of supernatural healer. How else would my lacerated and bruised body be able to heal so damn fast? It probably was considered impossible to heal me completely by any other doctor.

Himaru must have caught my surprise, "Surprised at the speed? It's a special talent in my family that is passed down through the generations."

I looked away from his smile, it was so sickeningly sweet, and muttered, "It surprised me a little."

"We'll check up on you later," Koenma said, ushering Himaru out and then following him out. He shut the door and I sighed. I had been in the hospital before and it was no fun, especially when the room had no television.

"Hiei? What are you doing?" It was Koenma's voice, muffled and distorted by the door. That was all I could make out; he must've said those words particularly louder than what he said next because I couldn't hear the rest of what he said.

I heard a bit of shuffling outside. They had probably left now. I looked out the window half hoping for some sort of view, but I found myself staring into an alleyway.

And in the alleyway stood Hirota and my brother…

I got up immediately and went to open the window noticing that my legs were responding correctly now. "Yo!" I called down into the alley.

Two heads turned up to face me. My brother's face stayed stoic, as I knew it would and Hiro smiled and waved, just like I knew he would.

"Tomi-kun! What're you doing in hospital?" Hiro called up.

"Taking a vacation," I answered dryly raising my voice to a level so that they would be able to hear. I saw Hiro laugh and I smiled. My brother started to walk off and Hiro turned to follow him.

"Wait!" I shouted. Hiro turned back to look up at me and tapped my brother on the shoulder, but he continued to walk.

"Sorry Tomi-kun, catch you later, alright?" Hiro waved and followed my brother out of the alley.

I sighed, falling to sit underneath the windowsill. My brother was such a pain in the ass sometimes. "Ow…" My legs were in pain again, and I couldn't get up. I sighed again, giving up, leaning against the wall. I guess I'll just wait for someone to find me like this.

Luckily for me the door open then and in came Hiei. "Hiei!" I was surprised to see him for some reason.

He walked over to where I was and looking down with a frown asked, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Can you just help me up?" I responded, leaving his question unanswered.

"Don't move." He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and dropped me on to the bed. He was strong.

"Holy shit!" I shouted quite loudly, "What the hell happened to you?" His body looked pretty bad also. His regular black pants were on, but they were torn up on one side and his revealed leg was completely wrapped up in bandages. He wasn't wearing a shirt and instead had bandages running across his chest every which way.

"You don't look so good yourself," He replied.

I immediately felt guilty. Koenma had told me that I was a target of some sort, and I did know before that because I had been attacked twice before, but the things that attacked me didn't turn into gases before. Seeing Hiei in such bad shape made me suddenly feel responsible for all his injuries.

"I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be so beaten up. It's all my fault. I'm so sor-,"

"It's not your fault," Hiei said putting his hands into his pockets. "It's mine. I should've been protecting you. I am your guard dog, right?"

I blushed a bit ashamed at myself. Hiei wasn't such a bad guy when you got to know him, either that or got used to him…

"You're not a dog," I said slowly, still blushing from both embarrassment and shame.

"It's ok," Hiei said with a shrug, "I got used to it."

There was an awkward silence. "Um…" I started, "Thanks for protecting me," I looked away because now I was blushing for a whole new reason.

I saw Hiei's face flush. He turned away, "No problem."

-

This came out a shorter than I had planned, but it came out a lot less time than usual so that makes up for its shortness, right?

Ok, the next chapter is going to be completely fluffy and waffy. Be ready for its sickening sweetness.

READ and REVIEW. Whoever's reading this and not reviewing is really being mean. 1 minute of your life. Is it really that much to ask?


	7. Akiko and Haruko

_Haruko…_

_Haruko… Can you hear me?_

_Haruko… Oh Kami-sama, how I wish to see you, my dear, beautiful, lovely, cheerful little sister, but oh cruel fate has separated us, separated us so that I know not if you can hear me. Your death would have been mercy, dear Haruko, for I would know that you wouldn't be able to hear me, but this isn't anything like that._

_Sweet Haruko, forgive me. You and I both know the truth that surrounds your imprisonment. Our separation was my entire fault, and this torture I feel when I try to speak with you is inflicted solely by me._

_It's hard to smile now, but we both must try, and, if you can hear me, remember that I will find a way to free you. Please don't lose faith in me._

_I remember that day, only a few weeks after the final snow had gone, that day, you, the child of spring was born, Haruko. That day was the first time my eyes saw you, the first time my hands held you. Back then, I wasn't happy that you were alive, I confess. Our parents seemed only to care for you while I was pushed into the background of their lives. _

_I was ten years your senior and after a few years, I began to cherish you, sweet Haruko._

_Remember your fourth birthday? You were wearing that sundress mother had made for you. Remember? It was the yellow one with flowers lining the bottom, the one with that butterfly. You were young then and I have doubts whether you truly remember or not…_

_Haruko…_

_Don't lose faith… I will free you and we can be together once more, in this world or the next!_

-

**Bad Ass Girl  
**_by: Jineka_

Hey! Here the latest chapter. For those that are confused as to why the beginning was so strange, here's the deal. I was rereading the chapter I had previously written and I couldn't help but feel that Hiei and Hitomi's relationship was going way too fast. So, in order to slow things down a bit, that chapter needs to be rewritten a bit.

This chapter will explain the "IT" that was ripping at the barrier, the antagonist of the story, blah blah blah.

Also, to those of you anticipating and/or wanting and/or needing a sickening sweet chapter, myself included, I'm really sorry, but it's been one chapter delayed.

Sorry!! (Don't flame me for this, thank me because it'll mean a longer chapter next time I swear!!)

Btw, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! It's always fun to receive reviews and fun to know that some people are actually reading… To **Yahaku-kan**: smile

-

Chapter 7 Akiko

_27 years ago_

A teenage boy, 14 years old, or maybe even 15 years old was sitting with a young girl around 5 years old. They were inside a small house, watching the rain pour through a large bedroom window.

"I don't know why you like the rain so much, Akiko, isn't kind of depressing when the sun isn't shining. It's also kind of cold…" The young girl said.

The boy smiled and stood up and walked to the bed and grabbed the blanket before tossing it to the girl. "Here, underneath a blanket is nice and warm." He sat back down next to the young girl.

"Thanks Akiko, but even though it's not cold anymore, it's still gray and sad," the girl was watching the rain with a curiosity only small children could have.

"Haruko, remember that day you fell down and your knee started to bleed?" the boy, Akiko asked gently.

"Yeah, my knee was all bloody and mommy wouldn't let me go into the brook to play that day. I really, really wanted to go into the water, but mommy said I would get infected," Haruko looked up at the Akiko.

"Remember how you started to cry because you said it hurt?" Akiko inquired further.

"It hurt, so why shouldn't I cry?" Haruko retorted as if Akiko was being mean to her.

"Calm down, that's not what I meant. See the rain? It's like Heaven is crying. Remember how after you cried, you said you felt much better and wanted to keep playing?"

Haruko nodded slowly, "So, do you think Heaven is hurt?"

"Maybe, but I feel that when it rains, Heaven is healing. And also, remember that day we went to the big oak tree and found that someone had painted a ugly face and wrote 'Stupid' on it? Well, remember it rained later that day and the paint had come off."

"The rain was washing the world clean," Haruko said, "Right?"

"That what I believe," Akiko smiled down at Haruko, "That's why I like the rain."

Haruko looked down in thought before looking back into the face of Akiko, "You're the smartest person I know! Akiko, I want to be just like you!"

"Don't flatter me, Haruko, I'm not as smart as I may seem. There's much I don't understand and there's much I don't know."

"It's not flattery! Akiko is smart because he wants to understand, because he tries! It doesn't matter if you don't know everything! Nobody knows everything except Kami-sama, and I feel sorry for Kami-sama because it's much more fun when you learn things slowly, that way, when you finally get something right, it feels like such a big accomplishment and accomplishing something makes you really happy," Haruko ended her speech with a small sigh, "Akiko is such a great person. I don't know if I can be like you."

"You are truly wiser than your years, dear little sister. You are very smart and very clever. You know what? I want to be like you," Akiko smiled down at Haruko, "Haruko is a really great person."

Haruko smiled happily. The siblings turned their attention toward the rain again. It seemed to be raining harder and harder. "When do you think the rain will stop? I know you like the rain, but I like the sun, that way we can go down to the brook and play in the water!"

"I want to go down to the brook too, but it looks like the rain won't be stopping for a couple of days, maybe."

_A couple dayslater _

"Where's daddy? What happened mommy?" Haruko asked.

Their mother was a lady in her mid-thirties. She had the same round face as Haruko and the same light colored eyes as Akiko. Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Ha-Haruko is so stu-stupid," their mother sobbed, her words choppy and detached, "I've told you the st-story how many times?!"

Akiko countenance was concerned, "Please, mother, don't yell at Haruko." His voice cracked slightly, "Father wouldn't have wished it."

But his words had no effect on the woman. She began to yell at the young girl, "You stupid, damned girl! It's your fault, daddy's never coming back. He's dead! And it's your fault!! Stupid, stupid girl! Damn it, I hate you!"

Haruko looked at her mother in fear and withdrew behind Akiko's legs. "I told you to stop yelling at Haruko!" Akiko spit at the woman, "What mother yells at her five year old daughter when she has committed no crime?! How dare you say that this was Haruko's fault! Do you not think she is affected by his death?!"

He was trying hard to calm down, succeeding slightly. He brought his voice back down to a normal volume, "Come on Haruko. Let's go back up to my room."

The girl nodded eyes wide with fear. She followed her brother up the staircase and into his bedroom. She started to cry when Akiko had closed the door. "What's going on? Where's daddy?"

Akiko picked Haruko up and sat her onto the bed. "Listen to me Haruko! Be strong and try to stop the tears from coming!"

"I-I can't!" she said sobbing harder and harder, "Wh-Why was mom-mommy yelling at me?"

Akiko didn't answer and instead hugged his sister, comforting her.

_57 minutes later_

"Is daddy really gone?" Haruko asked quietly.

"Yes, he's gone."

"Why?"

Akiko sighed before answering, "The rain killed him. He drowned in the brook when the road he was walking on washed out beneath him."

"Why?"

Akiko looked down at the girl, "Why what?"

"Why would the rain do something like that? I thought you said the rain was good," Haruko's face was contorted with confusion. She wasn't able to understand what had happened.

"I'm sorry Haruko, but the rain isn't something that is controlled by me, and whether the rain is good or bad, Kami-sama decides. Don't lose faith in Heaven though; Kami-sama has His reasons."

"What reasons could justify killing?" Haruko asked.

Akiko pause before replying. "I don't know."

"Why was mommy yelling at me?"

"She's just sad that father is gone. She loved him more than life itself."

"Doesn't she love me too?" Haruko asked. Her face seemed calm, but her eyes were extremely troubled.

"I thought she did, but now," Akiko paused, "I really don't know anymore."

Haruko looked down, "Is it my fault daddy is gone?"

"No." The answer came quickly and Akiko's voice rose in volume, "Don't you ever believe that his death was your fault. It was nobody's fault!" Akiko calmed himself down, "I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"What's going to happen now?" Haruko kept her face down.

"I don't know, Haruko, I really don't know, but remember this, I'll be here with you," Akiko lifted Haruko's face up and their eyes met, "Always."

_Two years later_

Akiko's mother slapped him across his face. "Don't you use that tone with me!"

Akiko winced slightly, his hand moved up to feel his cheek, "Ok." Haruko was watching silently, she looked at Akiko and then to her mother.

"What're you looking at, brat?" Their mother snapped at Haruko.

Haruko didn't even wince, "Nothing… mother."

"That's what I thought. Stop watching me!"

Haruko didn't look away, "Can Akiko and I go outside." Their mother opened her mouth to say something, but Haruko cut her off, "We could do the laundry at the brook, that way you don't need to draw water to wash them."

"Fine, but I expect all of it to be done by this afternoon, got it?"

"Yes mother." She watched her mother leave the room before turning to face Akiko, "I'll get the laundry and then we can go to the brook."

Akiko stood silently. Haruko watched with a worried face, "Excuse me." She exited the room. One hand was on his cheek, the other clenched into a fist.

Haruko reentered the room with a basket of clothes. "Ok, let's go." Akiko slowly let his fist unclench and nodded.

"Here, that looks heavy, let me carry it for you," Akiko took the basket from Haruko, "Ok, I'm ready."

The two went down to the brook. It was about a ten minute walk and the whole time, nobody spoke a word. The birds' chirping and singing seemed so out of place then, but the birds continued their song.

"Haruko, what would you say if I suggested that we leave home."

Haruko turned an inquisitive gaze toward her brother, "Run away?"

Akiko nodded, "Yeah…"

Haruko looked away in silence and then grabbed a garment from the basket and begun to wash it in the brook's clear water, "I don't know. We have no money; we wouldn't be able to feed ourselves."

"She may provide food and shelter, but I can't stand her abuse any longer." Akiko removed his shirt and reached into his pocket. He brought out a small white jar, "Haruko, can you help me with this?"

Haruko sighed, wincing slightly as her eyes fell on her brother's back. Various cuts and scars ran across his back, some already two years old. She took the small jar from his hand and removed a small bit of the goop and rubbed it onto his back.

Akiko sighed, "It must be torture for you to see those wounds, I'm sorry I can't do it myself."

"No, I'm glad to be of help. You help me so much, this is nothing compared to what you do."

Akiko smiled slightly, "You have become strong, Haruko, probably stronger than me, I feel that I am weakening."

Haruko frowned at that and stayed silent for a while. She put the lid back onto the jar and handed it to Akiko, "You are right. We need to get away."

Akiko stiffened, "You do think I'm getting weaker don't you? I wished that you would say that I wasn't."

"We need to get away from here," Haruko said again avoiding her brother's face. "You are the only one that can think of how this can be done," she added softly.

"Thanks." Akiko pocketed the jar and put his shirt back on. "The closet town is only half an hour away, but it is such a small one. Mother would be able to find us easily. We need to get out of here and the only way I see is by train, but the train stops only in the bigger cities. It might take days to get to one and that's assuming we somehow get directions."

Haruko seemed to think it over, "From what you just said, our best bet is first going to the village and then getting directions from someone and then going to the city. What do you think?"

Akiko seemed hesitant to answer, "I do want to get away, but it might be dangerous for you. You are only seven years old…"

Haruko whacked him playfully, "Whatever you can do, so can I. We can do this, besides, what I'm really afraid of is…" she paused, "Please don't think I'm selfish for saying this. I'm scared that mother might start to beat me the way she beats you."

"Don't worry; if I were you, I'd be afraid of that too. You're right; it's too late to get cold feet, we need to get out of here."

"Let's go now, it's bright out and since it's the rainy season, we need to go when the sun is out."

"We can't go from here though, we need to go back home to get some food and water and some clothes," Akiko said, "Did you not think of that?"

Haruko laughed, "I guess I'm getting a bit excited is all."

_2 weeks later_

"Are you feeling better Haruko?" Akiko asked gently. Haruko was lying on a bundle of clothing. She coughed.

"Don't worry about it Akiko, it's just a little cold." She started to cough.

Akiko face showed signs of doubt and worry. "The rain has betrayed us again."

Haruko stopped coughing, "Don't say that. It was my fault I didn't wear a jacket over my sweater."

"I don't know how far we are from the city, but we can't go if you're sick. Maybe we should go back."

Haruko shook her head, "No, we can't go back. Mother would be furious, you might end up dead and I am too scared to face her."

Akiko sighed. Haruko smiled, "Don't worry, remember the farmer that gave us directions? He said that when the mountain's shadow reached you in the morning, then you are close. We are getting close."

Akiko sighed again, "But it has been raining. The sun hasn't come out; you don't know if we're close or not."

Haruko coughed and swallowed, "But it's better to think positive, you said so yourself Akiko." She turned her head, "Akiko? Look at that. What is that?" She sat up and continued to stare.

Akiko turned to look at the thing Haruko was staring at. It was a tunnel of some sort, but instead of it being black like a tunnel in a cave was supposed to be, it was purple, black, and gray colored and the colors seemed to swirl around.

"What is that?"

Suddenly the hole got bigger and some ugly creatures crawled through. "Akiko! They're demons!" Haruko stood up, eyes wide with curiosity and fear.

The creatures turned their eyes unto the two siblings and its eyes went red.

_3 days later _

"How can we free her?" Akiko asked. His question was aimed at a woman. She had short orange-ish brown hair. She wore a headband and half her face was covered. She was one of the three demons lords, Mukuro.

"I don't know if we can, but there is something that can free her," Mukuro replied, "I realize that you love her dearly, but my power is limited and there is nothing I can do directly to help you."

Akiko was looking at a large boulder with chains wrapped around it. "What can free her soul?"

Mukuro watched the boy with a spark of interest, "I will tell you, but first I want to ask how you survived so long here."

"I promised her that I would be there for her, always."

"A human is the key to freeing her, but not just any. Every millennium, a human is born with a power that can call souls."

Akiko listened, eyes still glued on the rock, "A human with the power to call Haruko's soul."

"Yes, the power is that part of their soul is detachable. It can then call other souls to it. That is the power that would be able to free your sister, but there is another catch."

"Another catch…?" He echoed. His voice was tired and had a melancholy edge to it.

"Your sister's body is missing and missing bodies are out of our reach. If her soul were to be free, it would have no body to go into unless you get a host body."

"If her soul were free, would she be able to pass into the other world?"

Mukuro looked surprised for a second, "What?"

Akiko repeated his question, "Would Haruko be able to rest in peace if her soul were free?"

"Yes, she would be able to pass to the otherworld, but I thought you wished to see her again." Mukuro seemed to understand the boy's thoughts, but opted for a confirmation.

"I do, but she wouldn't like it if I put her into another's body. If I free her, I will die and be able to see her in the next world. We can be together then."

Mukuro smiled, "Your love is undying and I respect that, and I envy the girl for having a brother such as yourself." Mukuro's face became serious again, "But the chances of finding a human with that power fast are slim to none. I will extend your life until one such human is living. As for the time until then, do as you wish."

"How will I obtain the power when this human is alive?"

"And as for obtaining the power, remember that the human first needs release a bit of the power on his own, meaning something dear to him must be lost, a cat or dog perhaps. He will then release a bit of that power unknowingly to try to save the cat or dog, but don't try to kill something this person loves, because then the person would release the power to save it and the power would be gone. You would then be left to wait many years again. Do you understand?"

"Is trying to free Haruko's soul justification for killing?" Akiko asked, "Haruko once asked me 'what reasons could justify killing?' and I was unable to answer."

Mukuro was once again surprised, but she smiled and replied, "A few sacrifices are needed for everything. Your reasons are noble and based on love and not hate. Killing a few is justifiable by your reasons."

"I understand."

-

That was really, really long. And since I wrote it, I don't think it was that bad, but if it was a bit boring, SORRY!

This is my 9th page! That's, like, double the length of the past chapters! Wouldn't it be great if all my chapters could be this long…

One minute. Is that too much to ask? R&R!


End file.
